Mixed Signals
by Mione's Diaries
Summary: Draco recieves a letter... who is it from? what will it lead to? what is going on with the relationships at Hogwarts? pairings: HGRW, DMHP, GWHG, RWLL, implied HGDM. WARNING: SLASH, if you don't like it don't read it!
1. The Letter

It was early in the morning in the Slytherin dormitory when Draco Malfoy was awoken by a tapping at the window.

"Damn it all! And it was just getting good too!" he mumbled as he ran his fingers through his touseled blonde hair. He shivered from the cold of the dungeon as he opened the window. A snowy-white owl soared in and landed on his desk.

"Hey there little fella, I haven't seen you in a few days. Do you have another letter from my little bookworm?" Draco cooed (yes, cooed) at Hedwig as he untied the parchment from the owl's leg.

_Draco-_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement after supper_

_-H_

Draco nervously scribbled his response.

_I'll be there_

Hedwig flew back to the Gryffindor dormitory and landed on Harry's outstretched arm. Harry quickly tore the parchment from his owl's leg and read the response. He smiled, "Perfect."

A/N: Please review! This is only the beginning! Its rated M for later chapters.


	2. Glances

**Terribly sorry for the delay! Senior year and all! Thanks for waiting! Please review.**

_Thoughts_

_**Parseltongue**_

**_

* * *

_**Harry read the parchment and smiled, "Perfect." 

"What's perfect, mate?" called Ron sleepily.

"Oh nothing, Ron. Go back to sleep." whispered Harry happily as Ron started to snore.

Harry was barely conscious all day, caught in a haze of daydreams.

"Harry! Hello?!" Hermione waved her hands frantically in Harry's face, "Are you alright Harry? Do you have a fever? Did you have a bad potion? Did you see something?"

"Hermione, I'm fine. I was just daydreaming for a minute." Harry snapped.

"More like all day." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Break it up boys, its supper time." Hermione said as she started out of the Common Room, "Ron, I know you must be famished and I'm hungr… Merlin, that boy can run fast!" She said as Harry sped past them to the Great Hall.

"Must be hungry." Ron said as he grabbed Hermione's hand.

In the Great Hall, Harry stared blankly into his goblet, tapping his foot impatiently. Ron was running his fingers through Hermione's hair as she gazed heatedly at a certain blonde Slytherin. Malfoy was shooting daggers at Ron with his jealous glare. Harry looked up to see his best friends and his love interest in this twisted love triangle and stormed out of the Great Hall without explanation. He paced outside the Room of Requirement and debated the ethics of his devious scheme. He was tricking Malfoy – he thought this meeting was with Hermione. _He made Hermione cheat on Ron, he deserves to pay. _He said to himself. _But he won't really be suffering, he is bi. _He argued back. "Screw it!" he yelled as he slipped into the room. Slowly, the room produced a candle-lit atmosphere with a small sitting area and a large, maroon canopy bed in the corner. _**Perfect**_ Harry whispered (in Parseltongue). The mahogany bed frame was carved with serpents and a plush black rug covered the floor. Harry jumped onto the bed, changed into his Quidditch robes, it was most flattering, and covered himself with his school cloak.

Back in the Great Hall, Ginny Weasley stared at the place her boyfriend had been sitting. She hadn't seen much of Harry in the past week and she missed him terribly. She glanced at her brother and sighed, what_ a fool._ Ginny let her eyes wander to her brother's girlfriend _Hermione, why don't you notice me!?!_ she thought. She smacked herself in the head _I LOVE HARRY._ she yelled at herself. Ron leaned in to kiss Hermione and Ginny stared at her food. She excused herself and went back to the common room. She stared into the fire as it slowly burned into embers then decided to wait for Harry in his bed. She buried her head in his pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Draco saw Potter and the Weaselette both flee the Great Hall and the girl he loved, if Malfoys could love, kiss that redheaded freak. He was sick of this little soap opera and decided to get to the Room of Requirement before Hermione so he could get ready.

**

* * *

**

**Read and review!!! Muah!**


	3. The Unknown

Sorry for the wait! _Thoughts __**Parseltongue **_

* * *

Last time:

_Draco saw Potter and the Weaselette both flee the Great Hall and the girl he loved, if Malfoys could love, kiss that redheaded freak. He was sick of this little soap opera and decided to get to the Room of Requirement before Hermione so he could get ready._

* * *

Harry sat up abruptly and slid off the bed as he heard the door creak open. Draco looked around in astonishment at the room he had stepped into. _The Room outdid itself; it's nicer than the Manor in here! Wait, I didn't think this… someone else is in here. _"Hello?" Draco called out, "I know you're in here. Show yourself!!"

Harry slipped further into the shadows and stared at Draco's angered expression. _That boy is so damn hot when he is angry _Harry couldn't help but moan as his erection strained against his tight uniform. _Damn him in all his sexiness._

Draco paced the room, searching for signs of life other than the flickering candles and blazing fire. _It's beautiful, so romantic. _"Please come out, whoever you are." Draco pleaded to the room. He wanted to know who made this room so beautiful.

"Hello Draco." Harry whispered as he stepped out of the shadows. Draco's eyes widened, "Surprised to see me?"

"Potter. Why are you here? Did you do this?" sneered Draco.

Harry slid off his cloak and sauntered toward Draco, "Yes, I did. Is it up to your standards?"

"Wh-What the hell is going on? You're being nice. Wait… my standards? What does this have to do with me?" Draco stammered as he avoided blatantly staring at Harry's body in his uniform.

"Do you not approve, Draco? I can change it if you want." Harry said as he began to think up another room. The walls and floor began to ripple.

"No, no. I like it. It's nice. Why are you asking me? Why are you calling me Draco? Why hasn't the Room turned into a battleground so we can have at each other? Potter? Stop looking at me like that!" Draco cried as he scampered away from Harry's lustful gaze. His knees hit one of the sofas by the fireplace and he toppled onto it.

Harry grinned, "We can still have at it," he motioned to the bed and quickly closed the space between him and a shocked Draco. "Come on Malfoy. I've never known you as one to back down from a challenge." With that, Harry's lips collided with Draco's.

"You're H? Oh Merlin." Draco groaned as their lips parted. Harry ran his hands up the inside of Draco's thighs. "OH MERLIN!!!!" he cried out.

Harry grinned mischievously, "Something wrong Draco?"

"Potter. I take it Hermione isn't coming?" Draco sneered back.

"Not in here she isn't," Harry said as he leaned down to unbutton Draco's school shirt. "But you might," he whispered seductively in Draco's ear as ran his hands along Draco's silky, pale chest.

Draco moaned, "You should've been in Slytherin, you tease. How did you know I would come here?"

Harry snickered, "That fluffy white owl," Draco nodded in recognition, "is mine. I've been lending Hedwig to Hermione," Draco's face dropped. "I didn't tell Ron, "Harry chucked at Draco's relief, "If he killed you, I couldn't have my fun now could I?" Draco lay on the sofa, completely speechless.

"You, you, you knew? — But how did you know I wouldn't hex your balls off for this?" Draco stammered as he motioned to the room.

"Nervous much? Hermione told me about your times with Zambini and how you whispered 'Potter' in your sleep a few nights ago."

Draco blushed bright pink, "She heard that? I—I—I mean, why would I, Draco Malfoy, do that? Maybe I was killing you." Draco yelled as he sat up.

"Oh yes, that would definitely explain the moaning." Harry laughed.

Draco stood up from the sofa and began to walk away. _Damn it. I pushed him too far._ Harry thought. _**Malfoy, wait. Pleasse?**_He whispered in Parseltongue. Draco spun around.

"What was that noise?" Draco whispered.

_**Thiss noise?**_ Harry said.

Draco walked back to the sofa, realizing these hypnotic sounds were coming from the raven-haired boy who sat there.

"What is that?"

"Parseltongue. Snakes speak it." Harry said, satisfied that he found one of the Slytherin's weaknesses.

"Go change into something less Gryffindor and I'll see if I can spare some time to 'get to know' the Boy Who Bloody Well Won't Die." Draco said as he sat back down.

_**Yes Masster. **_Harry snickered and ran off to change into something more… Slytherin.


	4. Uncharted Territory

Hermione walked swiftly back to the Gryffindor common room, her arms full of books, to finish her scrolls for Herbology. It was past curfew but she had needed books from the library and completely lost all track of time after supper.

The common room was dark and empty at this time f night, but Hermione didn't seem to notice. She sat in the window seat and began to write. After a few hours, her hand began to cramp and her eyes to droop, "Almost… almost… nearly finished… there!" She declared happily. She collected her books and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Once at her bed, she noticed that her best friend, well best _**girl**_ friend, wasn't in her bed. _That's strange_ she thought, _I'd better check to see if Harry's seen her._ She slowly crept across the common room and up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. From outside the door she could hear snoring, sleep talking, and the occasional moan. _Boys_, she thought, rolling her eyes. She opened the door and walked toward Harry's bed.

"Psst… Harry. Harry?" she nudged the sleeping form in the bed. Ginny rolled over and smiled at Hermione. "Ginny? Why are you in here?"

"Mmm, Hermione," Ginny said sleepily, "come lay down."

Hermione sat on the edge of Harry's bed, "Come back to the girl's dorm Gin, its quieter." She whispered.

"Mmm, lay down. It's not loud with a silencing charm." Ginny tugged on Hermione's arm, "Please?"

* * *

I know, I know. I made it even shorter. Don't hate me, I promise its worth the cut. Please review.

Mione's Diaries


End file.
